tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Out From Undercover
Log Title: Out From Undercover Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd, Road Pig, Scarlett, Temera Location: Cobra's Colombia Base Date: 18 November 2008 TP: Drone TP Summary: Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. ---- Scarlett is standing near the Medical Services building, almost as if she is loitering. Major Bludd exits the Command Staff Quarters building and steps out into the courtyard between buildings, frowning at the evening heat. Despite the weather, he fishes a cigarette from a packet in his pocket and lights it, staring off into the night sky for a moment before exhaling the smoke and gazing around the courtyard. Temera stands silently near Scarlett, in a more serious type position like she's guarding something or someone, or on duty. Scarlett smiles at Temera, and than moves over to her, and murmurs, "I think we need to contact you know who, and get the time frame moved up.... This is too dangerous." Temera nods just a little towards Scarlett. "Yeah..." Major Bludd flicks ash from the end of his cigarette and moves toward the two female troopers. "What's this, then?" he asks, gazing first at the red-haired troop, then up at the rather taller one. Scarlett turns, and sees Bludd. She fights a grimace, which luckily would be mostly covered by her mask, and straightens to attention, "Good evening, Major, Sir." Great, Mindbender one night, Bludd the next.... Temera straightens to attention crisply and properly, at the approach of the Major. Major Bludd's gaze moves from one to the other again. "Don't you have an assignment?" he grumbles. "Someplace to be?" Scarlett nods, "Of course sir. Right here. Mindbender wanted Guards on the Drone, but did not want us inside the Facilities where it is being stored." She tells Mindbender that Bludd ordered the Guards, and Bludd, that Mindbender ordered them.... GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Major Bludd snorts, muttering something under his breath. His gaze lingers on the red-head's face, then he turns to stare suspiciously at the six-foot-three trooper beside her. "What regiment are you with?" he asks. His cigarette, temporarily forgotten, sheds ash onto the ground by his feet. "Talon 6 1 5." Scarlett says after barely a pause. Her legs tense a little coiling to strike if need be, but her face shows no sign of it. Temera doesn't tense, but doesn't really speak either. She's simply trying to watch while her eyes are straight ahead. Major Bludd turns a smile on the redhead. "Really." His left hand shifts to his belt and flicks on his radio mic. His right drops his cigarette and reaches for his sidearm. Into his communications earpiece, he says, "Security to Med Center front." Major Bludd says, "Security to Med Center front." Scarlett sighs softly, "Sorry Bludd... Can't let you catch us." She dives forward at the Major, aiming a punch at the end of his jaw. Temera springs forth as Scarlett starts swinging, suddenly moving and trying to rip her claws up after the major, to get a slice wherever she can reach. Major Bludd steps back from Scarlett's swing, drawing his sidearm. "Joes right under our noses -- how distasteful." He speaks into his comm mic again. "Base lockdown, code -- aargh!" His order is interrupted by a blow from the tall "trooper"'s arm. The woman's claws rip four tears into his uniform shirt, shreds of the black t-shirt underneath curling beneath her nails. Bludd staggers backward, a look of indignant surprise on his face. "What the hell?" He brings up his .45 and aims it at the tall woman's chest. Major Bludd says, "Base lockdown, code -- aargh!" Scarlett reaches into her boot, and pulls out a knife, just as Bludd fires. She swings it upwards, "Dammit Bludd, now I'll have to carry her to an escape route, after I hurt you." She swipes at the Major. Temera gets shot, flinching and making a noise as she does. She bleeds some from it, but doesn't twitch quite as much as expected. She snarls just a little bit, trying to lash a foot out at the shorter Major, to get him back from being so close. Major Bludd twists to avoid Scarlett's knife blade, managing to avoid a hit to the femoral artery, but allowing the knife to glance off his hip. Off-balance and unable to respond properly to his other attacker, he takes Temera's kick to the jaw, the blow snapping his head back with its force. Limping on his injured leg, he lands in a crouch and pulls the trigger on his .45 again, hoping to drive off the tall woman. Major Bludd manages to send out a gasping alert call. "Base lockdown!" he cries into his comm gear. "Base lockdown!" Major Bludd says, "Base lockdown! Base lockdown!" Scarlett reaches for the Major, as she glances over his shoulder for the nearest wall to go over, hearing him call for a base lockdown. She attempts to toss the Major into the Medical Building Wall. Baroness says, "Confirmed Bludd. Orders sent now, base should be locked down momentarily." Temera laughs at the flying image, and moves in trying to swing an elbow jab to the Major's head, to see if she can't put him more to sleep. Unable to prevent Scarlett getting a grip on him, Bludd is swung into the wall, his head, not protected by the helmet he usually wears, smacking into the brick with a sickening thunk. As he reels from this blow, an unidentified elbow catches him across the temple and snaps his head around. His vision blurring, he wobbles in place, his sidearm held limply in unfeeling fingers. GAME: Major Bludd FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd's eye rolls back in his head as he crumples to the pavement. Scarlett picks up the Sidearm, and checks it, than reaches for her radio. She broadcasts in the Clear a Message. "Joes, Scarlett... We have been discovered. Attempting Exfiltration Now. If you do not hear from us within the next 12 hours assume we've been captured... or killed." Road Pig comes in from Cobra Base - Main Road. Road Pig has arrived. Scarlett is standing over Major Bludd's prone body, lowering her radio, and looking towards the wall, "Over the Wall, or steal a Plane?" Temera shrugs a bit towards Scarlett, glancing around. "Whichever you think is best." Major Bludd lays by the Medical Building, quite unconscious and bleeding moderately from several wounds. Everyone's favorite lumbering giant walks into the area with his ginormous mallet slung over his broad shoulder, that seemingly too small head of his lowered as the giant Dreadnok watches the ground as his size 23 boot steps on the ground, wouldn't want to step on anything nasty after all. He hasn't yet caught sight of the goings-on just yet. Road Pig finally looks up and his eyes go wide just before his pupils dilate and then the tower of a man rushes towards his fallen comrade's side for aid, in doing so he knocks a Cobra jeep over by the sheer force of his rushed assault. Scarlett turns towards the noise, and yells out, while wearing her stolen Cobra Troopers outfit, "Someone attacked Major Bludd!" Road Pig blinks in mid-charge, "What..? I.. no see." He stammers and just lets his instincts kick in for now. His massive fists tighten on the handle of that terrifying sledgehammer. The brute unshoulders the weapon and lets out a feral battle cry. as he musters up all of his strength and swings that gigantic cinder blockesque weapon at the undercover Scarlet.. why? Well, she was closest and in a pinch, his Dreadnok training tells him to destroy first then ask question. And really.. lets face it, this probably isn't the first time this lummox has attacked a fellow Cobra guard. The enormous weapon looks like it'd be a relatively slow melee weapon yet with the sheer amount of power and force that the Dreadnok puts behind the swing, its coming for Scarlet's head like a homerun swing by Barry Bonds! Scarlett's eyes widen as she sees the Sledgehammer heading for her head. She ducks quickly, letting the thing pass over her. She brings the gun she stole from Bludd up, and fires a shot at the LARGE man, "Dammit....." Temera swears softly at the view of Road Pig swinging the hammer at Scarlett, rushing up to try and get him away through whatever means are necessary. She tries to take a hard whack, concerned that his thick head might not register it enough still, and planning her next move already. Road Pig whiffles with his berserk hammer swing and loses his balances for a second but, its long enough to let Scarlet tag him with bullets. The giant starts to growl as the bullet wounds bleed out the Dreadnok's crimson fury. Well, the attack didn't really hurt the monster that badly instead its just helping to fuel his rage. Then *KER-WACK* he gets booted upside his head and yes, the combination of an etremely thick skul and battle frenzy helps the brute to completely ignore the attack, he simply brushes it aside as if it were an annoying pest. His focus is still on Scarlet and her gun. He hefts up his mighty hammer once more and tries again to bring it down atop the undercover red head's head, "You die now!!" Scarlett sidesteps the cinderblock, and says, "Am I?" With that she brings her other hand, the one that she knifed Bludd with earlier, up, and attempts to put it into Road Pig as well. Will he squeal? That thought is in her head.... Temera tries to help Scarlett out from behind if possible, trying to brace her hand and keep her claws all in a line to take a swipe at Road Pig's back, trying to put as much into it as she can to get the giant's attentions away from her smaller superior. Road Pig gets knifed by Scarlet and it did manage to cut him deep. The brute staggers around only to get his back sliced open from behind.. geez, is Temera trying to cut bacon off of the Dreadnok's back or what? Well, all that staggering has done one this,its placed the monster of a man extremely close to his targets much too close for another swing of his sledgehammer so instead he brings up both arms and tries to bring all 400 pounds of himself on top of Scarlet's head, "Yaaargh!!" he cries in bloodied anguish! Scarlett is luckily able to move, so only her shoulder collapses and shatters under the weight. Her neck and head are non crushed. She falls straight to the ground, with the large man on top of her. She has no choice but to use the one thing she has still in her hand, the gun to shoot straight into Road Pigs Chest. Temera rushes over to try checking on Scarlett for the moment, trying to push herself in the way of any other shots, just in case. Temera peers at Pig, frowning and swinging a foot at his rear. "Get up and off her, dammit!" She isn't that strong or anything, but is going to try to get him off her if she possibly can. Road Pig is squatting on the poor tiny Joe which means he can't really evade any attacks. So he's kicked and beattened for his efforts. He looks over at Temrea but then back down to the pretty red head under him. He raises a large boulder-like fist and decides to go for the trapped one first, "You hurt Road pig, now I bash your face in!!" he brings his fist down onto Scarlet's head like a piledriver hoping to incapicitate her enough so he can concentrate on the other one who's been putting her foot in his butt for fun, he's saving her for last cuz she reminds the giant of Zarana. Scarlett is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Scarlett can't move, so can't avoid the fist. She's knocked right into sleep time. Temera cries out in shock at that, staring at the hit delivered. She swears loudly and snarls like, well, an animal. She doesn't waste much time either. Her body tenses up immediately, and she launches herself over at Road Pig, unhinging completely as her teeth spring down hard, glad no one is awake to really see it hopefully. Sounds of battle bring Major Bludd around. He lifts his head and takes in the giant Road Pig apparently beating Scarlett senseless. The motion aggravates his head injuries and he collapses back into unconsciousness again. Scarlett remains motionless underneath Road Pig. Even if she was awake she couldn't move the Brute. Breathing might become an issue soon. Road Pig looks down at the unconcious body of Scarlet and once he's satisfied that she won't b getting back up anytime soon. He slowly gets to his feet and turns to face his other victim and in doing so. He jut gets to watch her go zipping past him while snapping her jaws, "Dat no look nice, now Road pig smash yer face in!" he reaches down and picks up Scarlet's fallen body and hurls her at Temera at least until she gets close enough for, well.. HAMMER time! Temera gets hit by the thrown body, trying to catch the poor girl and keep her from getting hurt further. She takes the hit for it, but is willing to sacrifice to keep the bosslady safe. She swears softly, snarling and spitting even as she gets knocked back, knowing she's not in range to do much else. Road Pig starts to gloat at his successful combat strategies only to turn into a face full of venom spit. The poison burns his eyes and makes him stagger around blindly, he raises his arm to try and take aim at where he thinks the nasty o lizard-girl may be. He fires a bolt from his hand mounted crossbow. The bolt flies randomly since it wasn't aimed at anything in particular. Te monster stops to rub at his eyes and now he's really getting ticked off, at first Temera was just annoying, now she's going to have to go down! Baroness says, "Major Bludd, Report!" Road Pig says, "Him Bludd is down and out for count." Temera sets Scarlett down gently somewhere hopefully not too close to the field of combat, trying to evade the fire as she does, though not well. She whirls back around and pulls a weapon, opening fire quickly at the giant. Scarlett is moved around like excess baggage. Luckily, she is not able to feel things, or she might be yelling in pain, from all the jostling of her injuries. Road Pig listens to try and hear if the bolt he fired actually hit anything. He doesn't have to listen too hard cause he can hear gunfire coming in just before the bullets strike his massive body. The dreadnok's blood spurts out of the bullet holes. He cries out in frustration and fury. He really still can't see all that well, as the whole world is a blurry haze, the giant just chargers towards where he heard the gunfire's direction. He takes a wild swing of his sledgehammer at what he thinks is Temera, but it could also just be a tree or something. The monster is dizzy with pain and confusion, hhis thoughts linger on Zarana at this point. He doesn't care if it is a tree or Temera.. whatever the case is, its going to die by the hands of his sledgehammer! Temera ducks and dodges as much as her flexibility can manage, her entire spine moving in unnatural motions to evade the sledgehammer. She pulls herelf back up soon enough, trying to bring herself up as quickly as possible, and go for Piggy's head! Major Bludd groans, rolling to one side and getting slowly, ever so slowly, to his knees. The ache in his skull makes him squint his eyes shut against the lights in the courtyard. His hand moves automatically to the comm device on his belt. Keying his radio, he croaks into his mic, "Medic..." Major Bludd croaks, "Medic..." Baroness says, "Medical Teams, report to the Area outside Medical Facilities. Now!" Road Pig gets his vision back just in time to watch Temera's foot strike him right between the eyes. The big man staggers and falls to his hands and knees as he watches the blood drip from his temple to the ground. The large man huffs and puffs breathing very heavily. The amount of dpunishment he's taken its safe to assume that any normal person would be DEAD by now. He's so tired, he wants to close his eyes and sleep. He allows his heavy eyelids to close for a second. Theres a peaceful and calming darkness, that doesn't last long as the sudden image of Zarana bursting into his mind, the bubblegum haired beauty is furious and shouting at the big man to get tohis feet and not to disappoint her. And suddenly, the mountain of a man is back to his feet. He turns to face Temera. Eyes are rolled back into his head to give him the appearance of white eyes and he's foaming at the mouth. He raises his gigantic weapon high above his head, this one last blow will decide the fight for one of the two, Temera yanks herself sideways at the last moment as the hammer comes for her, pulling herself out of the way. She snarls openly as the hammer is brought down, deciding if he wants the fight ended /that/ way, that she's certainly game for it. She dives in, trying to bite a choice location with everything she can manage from her nasty physiology, one more time. Road Pig is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Temera picks up Scarlett's radio and starts talking into it quickly. Road Pig misses so tremendously with his final attack that his sledgehammer goes flying out of his hands and he even loses his balance a bit, just enough time for Temera to sink her deadly fangs into his body. And thats all it takes, the big man's eyes glaze over and he collapses like a falling building.. TIIIIIMBER! Baroness has arrived. Baroness steps out of the administration Building, a fresh Squad of Alley-Vipers following. She calls out, "Surrender, Joes!" She does not know Scarlett is down, just that Bludd is, and well, she can't let that stand, now can she? Major Bludd leans against the wall of the Med building, staring around at his surroundings blankly. The sound of the giant dreadnok crashing to earth makes him look around quickly, and he staggers against the wall, his face pale. He groans, willing his stomach to settle down. Temera, meanwhile, moves to spit out the bad taste and get her mouth as cleaned out as she can get it, after doing that. She shivers just softly from it, and glances around, trying to gently check Scarlett for injury until the squad shows up anyway. The fight isn't entirely with her seeing a whole squad, but she braces up for potential action anyway. Scarlett is laying there, broken and bleeding. But her face looks peaceful, whatever part of it is not bruised from the fist to the face she took. Baroness levels her Steyr AUG Assault Rifle at Temera, and motions the Aleey Vipers forward, "Do not kill them.... I want them to show to Cobra Commander..." She grabs one of the Alley Vipers, and "Get the Medical Teams for Major Bludd and...." She pauses, turning her lip up slightly, "And Road Pig." Major Bludd's gaze settles on the Baroness, and he stares at her as if trying to remember who she is. Then comprehension brightens his expression. "Ana!" he tries to say, but it comes out as a brief coughing fit. The Alley-Viper so ordered, moves into Medical, and brings back a couple Stretchers, and 10 Men. Two for Major Bludd, eight to move and carry Road Pig. Scarlett's eyes flutter open, and sees Temera. She glances around, groaning a little, and whispers, "Tem.... Sur....ren...der...." She can not keep her eyes open, and passes out again. Road Pig just lays on the ground twitching from multiple gunshot wounds, it looks like the poor guy had a disagreement with Sug Night. And finally gets taken back to the infirmary by a bulldozer when the 10 men fail to lift the barbarian's massive body. Major Bludd makes a face, then turns to spit out a glob of blood. He frowns at the medical teams, then at the Baroness. "What... what's going on here?" He watches the med team attend to Road Pig with a slightly disturbed expression. Baroness shrugs slightly, "It looks like a fight. You called for help, and we responded. Not to worry, I'll give you credit for discovering the Joes, and helping to capture them. Go, get yourself taken care of. I'll get these.... Prisoners, to the Brig." The Alley Vipers approach Temera and Scarlett, Weapons raised. The Lead one says, "Drop your weapons, raise your hands over your head, and prepare to be searched." "Joes," Bludd says quietly, frowning, one hand going to his head. "I'll take yer word for it." He follows the directions of the medics, obediently laying down on the stretcher. He closes his eyes and folds his hands over his belt, allowing the techs to take him into the medical building. Temera sighs, listening to what Scarlett said, and just shakes her head. She doesn't have much choice but to comply by this point. She's alone. Category:2008 Category:Logs Category:Drone TP